


Tepid Rain

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, non graphic lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A random encounter on a lonely beach after a hard battle inspires Duo to explore the depths of Hiiro's desire.I don't know if I'd even call this a ficlet...it's more of a moment in time I guess.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Tepid Rain

Cannon  
1x2  
Non graphic lemon, angst, fluff

Summary: A random encounter on a lonely beach after a hard battle inspires Duo to explore the depths of Hiiro's desire. 

I had never dreamed the summer sun would be as hot as it was the day I found myself lying side by side on a beach in the middle of nowhere with Hiiro Yui. The war raged on beyond the sweltering horizon yet we found ourselves, if only for one brief instant in time, deposited like cast stones along the scalding sands, our baking bodies strewn by the torrid battle to rest uneasily in the tepid rain of the mid afternoon rays. I could feel it, the suns life force seeping into my flesh where my chest laid bear beneath the tattered remains of my flight suit. It surrounded us, drenching us in its heat and muddling what reason remained after the fury of battle. 

This is my only rationalization for I have no other sane interpretation for my actions that hot, sultry day. I knew only that my mind was on fire, my body burned inside and out and Hiiro lay there, only inches away sizzling in the summer sun. His skin so brown where it shone through the small rips and tears in his ever-present tank and shorts. The sweat beading along his upper lip beckoned me to reach out and taste the salty evidence of the heat on my own. The flavor of it washed through me while my mind meandered along his body and I realized just how bad I wanted him. 

Was it the heat that made me do it? I can’t really say but there, in the seething puddle of light I reached out and slipped a finger into a small tear in his shorts along his thigh. It was hot, hot and slick with sweat while the natural oils of his skin eased my invasion. Such a simple act, no more than a finger gently digging beneath the thin layer of heat drenched spandex, yet it filled me to bursting and set my body on fire. I couldn’t breathe in the thick, steamy fog that encircled my mind while my mouth began to water and I felt the incredibly undeniable need that pushed my hand ever deeper beneath the fibers of his world. 

I cannot begin to describe the feeling that fried whatever reason remained within me when his mouth suddenly dropped open emitting a small gasp. The sound was soft, little more than a hiss coming off his lips, but it served to torch my intentions and I boldly moved up the taunt expanse of his thigh until my palm rested near his tightening groin and my eyes took in the ever quickening rise and fall of his chest. His eyes remained closed even as I took the liberty of running my fingers into the crevice of his thigh, my elation bubbled in my chest forcing me to rise and move nearer to him. Half of my mind expected to be pummeled at any moment, but the other half was screaming vehemently that even this small victory would be worth it. However, even as I prepared for the inevitable pain of his rebuttal my mouth watered uncontrollably while my eyes brought me closer to my goal; a bit of his stomach that peeked from beneath the green folds of his shirt. So innocent in its existence, yet the sight of it called forth demons from my mind that filled my head with visions I had dared only dream of. For whatever it was worth, I would not stop before I granted myself at least one small taste of him and leaned in to ghost my lips against his flesh and felt the very fabric of reality shift when his body stiffened and he gasped beneath my touch. 

Brazened by his reaction I took that which I so desperately needed and reached out the tip of my tongue letting it glide along his fevered skin and he shivered in the heat. Gods in Heaven, but he was so fucking hot! It was all I could do not to jump on him and ravish him beyond all means, but there was no need to hurry and I’d be damned if I wasn’t going to make it last. That resolve was sorely tested when I heard a soft groan gurgling in his throat and realized I had lain myself between his legs. He was hard against my chest, rock hard and smelled of blood, battle and musk and I thought I’d loose my mind if I couldn’t have him soon. I wanted him so badly the scorching sun paled as if the moon in fall beside my need. I tasted him, every bit of his flesh that graced my lips. His stomach as it was slowly revealed rising in short breathes below. His hipbone, so convenient to gnaw upon, sent shivering waves of heat throughout my body while he trembled at my touch. I inched downward ever so slightly needing to savor every, last, simmering detail while the thick, rich scent of him drove me to distraction and I finally couldn’t take it anymore. 

I will never forget the moment I realized it was really going to happen. My mouth found its way into the crevice between thigh and groin and he bucked beneath me, his hand suddenly sinking into my sweat dampened hair. His hips rising while his fervor poured from his throat in a deep throated groan that rose in unison with the arching of his back and the understanding that he wanted this as badly as I did drove me utterly out of my mind. A thrill ran through me that blinded me even to the intensive persecution of the sun when he whimpered my name as I took him wholly into my mouth. 

I have never tasted anything so erotic in my life. The salt of both his flesh and the sea mingled with the musky flavor that seeped onto my tongue. Each pearly droplet blanketing my senses in pure decadence while I eagerly worked him until my mind was lost to the thrill of it and all that mattered was making sure he gave me every last drop of his passion. I felt my body rise in the heat demanding more than the pungent nectar I feasted upon, the desires that had drifted just below the surface of my consciousness begging to be addressed. I groaned my own incessant longing into the air while my body clenched and contracted yearning for invasions other than my throat, but how far could I take it? How much longer before the dream ended and he put a stop to my transgressions? 

I was more than a little disappointed when I felt him stiffen and clench his thighs before pushing me away unfulfilled. Had he finally realized what was happening? Would he shun me now that I had fallen prey to my own salacious desire? I had only a moment to consider before he clasped his mouth over mine and drank his own bitter-sweet extract from my throat, his fervor suddenly and quite violently setting my soul on fire. I couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough and he, in turn, feverishly scrabbled to rid me of mine until his hand slide down the back of my pants and I felt the quaking in my bones while his fingers brushed along the crack of my ass. 

“Duo?” he rasped his one word request. 

“Yes,” I replied and suddenly there was no more room for words, or thought or anything but the unmitigated rapture of him invading my body. I gasped and clung to him to keep from falling over into the sand, but I needn’t have worried as he had me firmly in his arms and clearly had no intention of allowing me to get away. I couldn’t breathe. It was too hot. The blazing sun overhead baked the flames of our desire and I found myself forcing my lungs to obey the involuntary command to breathe. I couldn’t see, it had all become nothing more than a swirling of melted colors before my eyes, Hiiro’s features swimming in and out of focus while I rasped and begged him for more. My writhing soon forced him to lay me down and we toppled into the scalding sand. I felt it burning my back, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. All that mattered was the searing heat inside me while Hiiro’s kiss stoked the fire and I was soon demanding he feed the flame. 

I knew he was well past ready simply from the way he was shaking in his efforts to prepare me for what was to come. My chest swelled dangerously while my insistent pleading finally proved more than his will could withstand and he mounted me slipping smoothly between my sweat, slick thighs. He silenced me with a kiss shifting his weight purposefully above my hips, then wrapped his palm around me and stroked me twice before sliding slowly inside my body and I thought I would die right then and there from the sheer, rhapsodic indulgence of the joining. He swallowed each and every cry and moan while he continued to pleasure me inside and out and my mind completely checked out. 

I thrashed about and he quickened the pace. I cried his name and he swallowed it in a kiss. I felt tears of joy and rapture flood my eyes and seep onto my temples to melt with the salty perspiration while the summer sun crisped our overheated flesh and I was blessed to know Hiiro’s unrestrained passion when he pushed me beyond the boundaries of human desire. I knew true happiness in the short time we spent together in the scorching heat. To be one with him and feel him moving within me. To know, if only for a short while, I had been his entire world. That I had brought him the same kind of happiness he had drowned me in on that sultry day in the burning sand was more than I could have ever hoped for in my short life. And if we were to die tomorrow in some battle as all soldiers expect to do, I knew I would not die a lonely death. Not with the memory of Hiiro’s arms surrounding me, his breath in my lungs and his soul in my heart. 

This knowledge brought with it a peace I could only wish for the other humans of this world while my body reached out to Hiiro’s and we found the height of our existence together. I recall screaming so hard my throat would be sore when we fell over the edge of ecstasy. It was Hiiro’s release, a shuddering, powerful thing that incinerated the last feeble shreds of my will to resist and suddenly we were lying in a shivering knot in the scalding sands and everything was slowly coming back into focus. I expected him to release me, but he clung tightly instead until we could once again breathe easily and I snickered softly at the idea that the sun didn’t seen quite so hot all of a sudden. My mirth was squelched when he quietly uttered five small words I never thought I’d hear him say. 

“I don’t want to die.” 

I couldn’t help the smile that crept onto my face while I pulled him close and replied, “Neither do I.”

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
